Experiments
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: "You were born for this, Dib. For the day you turned eighteen. You were born for the purpose of me performing this experiment. You should be honored you have my genes."


**Author's Note: Well, here's some more smut. I think I'm on a roll with this. This was a request from my friend, Sam: .com. She requested this torturous MembranexDib thing. Dib is 18 in this story! He was 16 the original, her copy, but I love having this account and not being blocked for child porn so I changed it for online. If the incestual pedophilia rape makes you happier, imagine he's 16 because he was originally. Otherwise, enjoy him being of legal age. Enjoy this smutty goodness. :)**

**~DeathlyFlames**

* * *

><p>"Professor, I don't think this is a good idea."<p>

"Nonsense. This is for science!" Membrane gestured to the naked figure on the table. His assistant fidgeted, uncomfortable with the experiment the Professor was going to perform. He wanted to protest some more, but this was the best job he could ever hope to find, and he didn't want to lose it. Even if it went against every moral he had.

The Professor made sure the restraints were tight on Dib's wrists and ankles before grabbing a syringe and filling it with liquid. He tapped the vial to remove the air and set it aside next to various metal instruments and other empty syringes and vials. He checked the computers that had cords attached to the boy and noted that they were all functional.

"You may leave if you wish." Membrane told his assistant. The man looked relieved and fled, his mind already erasing the knowledge of what his boss was about to do.

Membrane watched as his son's eyes opened slightly. He looked around, confused, before struggling.

"D…dad? What…" Dib strained against his cuffs until his wrists were raw. A small trickle of blood ran down his skin and dripped onto the floor. "Let me go!" Panic filled his amber eyes. Membrane didn't react, his scientific mind cooly reasoning his actions.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, son, you are not really my child. You are my clone. And the reason I made you was for this experiment." He grabbed the syringe from the table and pulled Dib's frantic arm towards him. Even though the boy moved, Membrane was an expert and managed to slip the metal into his vein with ease. He pushed about 10 mL of the fluid into Dib, causing him to relax his entire body.

"Wha…ex…ment?" He mumbled. Membrane smiled.

"Son you were created for this day. The day you turned eighteen. Your whole purpose in life was this: a stress experiment. With my perfect genetics flowing through your every cell, you were perfect for the test of extreme stress on your young clone body. First test." Membrane picked up a tape recorder from the table and pressed record. "Subject 492, "Dib", has effectively been sedated and I am ready to begin testing."

The professor grabbed a second syringe and a vial and filled it halfway with a sickly green liquid. Dib wanted to struggle, to fight his father, but whatever he had been injected with had made him helpless to his dad's will. Membrane picked up the same arm and injected the liquid into him.

Dib felt nothing at first, just a warmth that spread through his body. It was like sitting in the sun on a clear day and it was relaxing. He reveled in the feeling of comfort. Then it became too hot; like he had a sunburn. Realization set in when he felt his blood searing and his skin felt aflame. He screamed, his mind a blur. All he knew was pain and burning. It was horrible and though it only lasted a minute, it felt like an eternity in hell. Membrane picked up the tape recorder again.

"Subject 492 is withstanding the first test well. After giving him serum #35, his body still maintains proper vitals. Note: I have high hopes for the outcome of this experiment."

Dib's breath came in raspy pants and he felt a cold sweat over his whole body. His skin no longer burned, but Dib felt a wave of horror at the idea that his father had no qualms about hurting his only son. Though, since he had referred to Dib as just a clone, Dib wondered if he was his only son, or if he mattered in the slightest. He doubted it. He clenched his eyes shut as his father looked him over.

"Subject seems agitated, though heart rate stayed within normal range. Note: Subject's tolerance level is intriguing. I will increase the intensity of the tests." Dib shut his eyes harder, hoping this was all a sick dream. No such luck as he felt himself being moved. He opened his eyes and saw he was being pushed, along with the machines, to a large door. The Professor opened it, and Dib saw flashes of ice and vials.

It was a freezer.

He was pushed into the center of the chilled prison and the door shut behind him.

Membrane shut Dib into the freezer and sat back, watching the results on a camera installed to withstand intense cold. As he watched the clone shiver, he pressed the record button again.

"Subject is exposed to below freezing temperatures. His vitals remain normal, though are beginning to fluctuate. I expect hypothermia to set in soon." He waited until the telltale signs began and he pulled the boy from the freezer. Dib gasped at the change in temperature, feeling his body become almost warm once more. That scared him. He knew enough to realize he was in the mid stages of hypothermia. He eyed his father, knowing that couldn't be the entire test. Membrane grabbed a scalpel from the table, the sleek silver glinting in the fluorescent lighting. Dib tried to struggle again, the medicine starting to lost effectiveness. Membrane noticed this, but kept at his test. Dib screamed as the scalpel was pulled along his flesh; from his collarbone to his groin. The sound reverberated around the room as the Professor kept up, slicing his clone's flesh on both his arms and legs, crisscrossing on his face and neck. The cuts were not deep enough to kill him, but enough to draw a significant amount of blood, the skin raw underneath. The exposed flesh sent Dib's mind over the edge, thought no longer possible. His mind was foggy and his limbs limp. Though his instincts screamed to fight, his young body lacked the stamina to fight his superior. He merely looked up, hate filling his eyes as his father set down the bloody tool and picked up the recorder. His father had blood on his gloves, the red once invisible on black, now apparent as the liquid covered the silver recorder.

"Test two results: Success. Through intense physical pain, the subject has maintained vitals and signs of mental resistance. I am preparing for the third test." Membrane looked at his son, blood dripping from his young body, eyes weak and filled with pain. Without remorse, Membrane began removing his clothes methodically. He folded each blood-stained item and set it aside. His gloves were the last to go and he stood before his son, naked. Dib's heart sank as he realized what his father meant the last test to be. He shut his eyes as he was maneuvered onto his stomach and tightly bound. He was forced onto his cut knees and elbows, pain searing through him again. His eyes were still shut when he felt his father's hard erection at the tip of his anus. Dib felt a tear fall down his cheek.

Membrane didn't give his son the pleasure of preparation. As part of the test, he had to subject the clone to intense physical and emotional pain to achieve proper success. He thrust himself into Dib, feeling his tight hole around his cock. Dib whimpered his throat unable to produce a scream. Membrane pulled out and thrust back in, rocking the teen's body back and forth on the table.

Blood fell from Dib's open wounds to his father's member, the liquid being the only lubricant he was allowed. Dib felt himself being filled with his hot blood and the warm, thick erection of his father. More tears clouded his vision as he opened his eyes. He saw his world zoom in and out as he was pushed back and forth. His ass was on fire and he felt like he would be ripped in half as the pain was refreshed with every thrust.

Membrane pushed deeper into Dib, hitting his prostate and causing the boy to moan. Dib cursed his anatomy and hated himself as he almost began to enjoy the pain. He never got a decent chance to revel in the pleasure as Membrane finished inside the boy, blood and cum leaking from him in a pink drizzle. Dib panted; the torture complete. He shut his eyes once more and fell against his bonds, still on his hands and knees. He was relieved that it was all over, that he could forget about the pain.

He felt himself being wheeled away and he was sure it was to be cleaned up. Dib felt his bonds being untied and he was ready to jump away and run – run from the man who had sadistically raped and tortured him. When he opened his eyes he was in the dark and when he tried to run he just felt metal bars between his hands.

He was in a cell.

He shouted and pounded his wounded body against the metal to no avail. His father was walking out a door. He could hear his last words before he disappeared as he spoke for the last time into the recorder.

"…fourth test."


End file.
